


Wedding Bells Ring

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy could hear the church bells ringing in the distance and she shivered at the significance of the sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, wedding bells are ringing

Levy could hear the church bells ringing in the distance and she shivered at the significance of the sound. She was only an hour away from standing beside Gajeel and pledging to join him in marriage.

Their earlier years had been filled with adventure and sorrow, but with every new journey, Gajeel was right there with her. She wasn't like Erza, a warrior who could stand toe to toe with Gajeel or anyone else in a fight, but that didn't matter to Gajeel. He liked her, _loved_ her, just the way she was. It took years for them to get together and date, and it was only a year ago that Gajeel proposed.

Levy laughed at the memory. Lucy had set up a picnic for them and Gajeel kept stammering and dropping things. Levy had been clueless over what was wrong with him until Natsu came out of nowhere to smack Gajeel in the head.

"Just ask her to marry you already, idiot!"

It resulted in a brawl between the two, fire and metal flying everywhere, but when Erza came to break up the fight, Gajeel was on one knee proposing to her. His black hair was singed from Natsu's flames and there were bruises already starting to form on his cheek, but to her, he had never looked so beautiful with his bashful smile and holding a ring in his hands.

"Yes, Gajeel. Yes!" Levy fell to her knees and kissed him.

Their guildmates and friends surrounded them, cheering and setting off a ruckus like they normally did. Levy didn't care though. She was wearing Gajeel's ring and he was going to be her husband.

"You're blushing, Levy." Levy jerked out of her thoughts as Lucy grinned at her. "I bet Gajeel is just as red as you are. He's so nervous!"

Levy shook her head. "I'm not nervous. I'm just thinking about the day he proposed to me. And now we're getting married." The glint from the diamond on her ring caught her eye and she lifted her hand to see the ring better. Gajeel had spent months going on jobs to afford the ring. She didn't need anything fancy or expensive, and she told him so after the fact, but he simply said that she was worth it.

Lucy promptly hugged Levy, her arms wrapping tight around her, and Levy hugged her in return. "You're getting married! I'm so happy for you. You're a beautiful bride."

Levy's cheeks flushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

"Gajeel's jaw is going to drop when he sees you. Let me help you with your veil. I am your maid of honor, after all."

Levy sat back down as Lucy came up behind her with the veil. It was long and lacy and Lucy helped pinned it to her hair. The mirror in front of her reflected the both of them and Levy wanted to tear up and cry tears of happiness. It was too early to cry, she knew she was going to well up as soon as she saw Gajeel in the tuxedo Gray and Erza had forced him into, but she wanted to just the same. Lucy was her best friend and there was no one else she wanted to share her moment with than with her.

"Thank you," she said as Lucy finished pinning her veil. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Anything for you." Lucy leaned down to squeeze Levy's shoulders. "I'm going to go and meet Erza. She's so thrilled she gets to be one of your bridesmaids."

Levy grinned as Lucy waved goodbye and left the room. She returned her gaze to her reflection and smiled to herself. Soon enough, music began drifting through the air and she got to her feet. It was time. She picked up her bouquet of red roses and headed towards the door.

She walked through the hallway until she reached the double doors. They opened wide for her and Levy saw rows of her guildmates standing and looking towards her. Levy smiled from under her veil and looked towards the front where Gajeel stood with Pantherlily as his best man. He looked amazing and Levy could feel herself tearing up.

The song changed and Levy slowly walked down the aisle. All she could see was Gajeel. He was red, just as Lucy predicted, and she didn't care. He was just as nervous as she was starting to feel, but they were getting married. There was nothing to worry about.

She let out a breath just as she reached Gajeel. He flashed her a mischievous grin and she returned it. Levy handed her bouquet to Lucy and reached for Gajeel's hands. His palms were sweaty, more signs of how nervous Gajeel was, and she gripped his hands tightly to reassure him.

The ceremony itself passed Levy with a blur until it was time for Gajeel to lift her veil over her head. The kiss between them was sweet and their friends cheered loudly. They were now husband and wife.

When they broke apart, Levy buried her face against Gajeel's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

*

Their wedding reception was at the Fairy Tail guild hall and while everyone else rushed there, the two of them decided to walk back from the church holding each other's hands. Levy preferred this as she wanted to savor her first moments of married life with Gajeel.

"I bought that house in town you liked so much," Gajeel said. He brought up Levy's hand to kiss the back of it. "It's small, but it'll suit us just fine."

"Did Lily choose a room for himself yet?" Lily was a packaged deal with Gajeel, just like every Exceed was with their Dragon Slayer, and she liked Lily a lot. She wanted Lily to live with them.

"He liked the attic."

Levy smiled at the thought of moving in with Gajeel and got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

By the time Levy and Gajeel arrived, their reception was in full swing. Half their guildmates were well on their way to getting drunk while the other half were stuffing their faces. All of them shouted their well wishes once they saw them enter the guild hall.

Gajeel smiled down at her and she squeezed his hand tight.

"Come on, husband. We have a wedding reception to enjoy."


End file.
